Cheryl
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Cheryl |jname=モミ |tmname=Momi |slogan=no |image=Diamond Pearl Cheryl.png |size=140px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |age=no |hometown=Unknown |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Grandfather (anime) |colors=no |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP030 |epname=Some Enchanted Sweetening! |enva=Sarah Natochenny |java=Maria Kawamura |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG10 |pvname=The Old Chateau |envagame=Stephanie Sheh |javagame=Mamiko Noto }} Cheryl (Japanese: モミ Momi) is a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh. She specializes in Pokémon with high . In the games Cheryl is one of five Trainers who can join with the main character during an event in . Later, she can join the player in competition at Sinnoh's . She first appears in Eterna Forest. She asks the player to join her because she's afraid she might run into Team Galactic. Her Chansey is good at using restoration techniques like and , but it is not good at offense. In , she will also give the player a Soothe Bell at the end of the Eterna Forest. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cheryl |sprite=DP Cheryl Back.png |game=DP |location=Eterna Forest |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Eterna Forest |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cheryl |sprite=DP Cheryl Back.png |game=Pt |location=Eterna Forest |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Battleground |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cheryl |sprite=Spr Pt Cheryl.png |game=Pt |location=Battleground |prize= 7800 |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | In the Battle Tower, Cheryl uses a variety of Pokémon with focus on and recovery moves. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cheryl |sprite=DP Cheryl Back.png |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | , |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cheryl |sprite=DP Cheryl Back.png |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | Quotes Pokémon Diamond and Pearl ;Eterna Forest *Entering :"Hello, my name's Cheryl. And you are...? OK, so your name is < >. I'm sincerely glad to meet you. , may I ask a big favor of you? I want to get through this forest, but I'm afraid of doing it alone. I've heard that there is a sinister group of people called Team Galactic about. I think there'd be safety in numbers. Please, may I go through with you? I'll keep your Pokémon in perfect health." *Exiting :"Oh! There's the exit! I'm so relieved... We finally got here. I would've never been able to get through this by myself. Thank you so much, !" * When walking :"It's startling to see two wild Pokémon appearing at the same time." :"My Pokémon is an excellent healer. But attacking isn't its strong point." :", battling with you makes me feel elated. If I could predict what you're about to do, we would make a fierce combo!" *If leaving before finishing the escort :"Oh? Are you going back? I'll wait here for you, then." *Returning :"Oh, hi ! I've been waiting like I said. Let's get through this forest together." Pokémon Platinum ;Eterna Forest :"Hello, my name's Cheryl. And you are...? OK, so your name is < >. I'm sincerely glad to meet you. , may I ask a big favor of you? I want to get through this forest, but I'm afraid of doing it alone. I've heard that there is a sinister group of people called Team Galactic about. I think there'd be safety in numbers. Please, may I go through with you? I'll keep your Pokémon in perfect health." :"Oh! There's the exit! I'm so relieved... We finally got here. I would've never been able to get through this by myself. Thank you so much, ! This is my token of appreciation. Please accept it! I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere! Bye for now!" * When walking :"It's startling to see two wild Pokémon appearing at the same time." :"My Pokémon is an excellent healer. But attacking isn't its strong point." :", battling with you makes me feel elated. If I could predict what you're about to do, we would make a fierce combo!" ;The Battleground ;Initial battle * Before battle :"Oh, hello, . You're my opponent of the day?" ::No: "Oh, but my Pokémon were itching for a battle..." :", may I ask you for a battle?" ::Yes: "My Pokémon have been itching for a battle." * During battle :"I can't keep up with healing..." * When defeated :"Striking the right balance of offense and defense... It's not easy to do." * After being defeated :"Thank you, ! Thanks to you, my adorable Pokémon became a little tougher." ;Rematches * Before battle :"It's been a long time... Hasn't it? Would you care to have a battle with me?" ::No: "Giggle... Pokémon would get all worn out if we battled all the time, wouldn't they?" :"...Yes? Would you like to battle after all?" ::Yes: "I should warn you, my Pokémon can be quite rambunctious." * During battle :"I can't keep up with healing..." * When defeated :"Striking the right balance of offense and defense... It's not easy to do." * After being defeated :"Being a Trainer isn't easy. The more you battle, the more you discover. But, you know? I love Pokémon for that, too!" Sprites In the anime In the main series Cheryl first appeared in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, and were traveling through the Eterna Forest when Ash's Aipom caught a smell of something and ran on ahead. When the group arrived, a large amount of Pokémon were licking honey off the side of a Sweet Honey Tree. After a bit, a Burmy appeared to try to get honey off the tree, but Cheryl appeared and sent out her Chansey. She had her Chansey use to determine that it was a male Burmy, and then battled and caught it. Afterwards, she explained to the group that she had been trying to find a male Burmy to evolve him into a Mothim so it could lead her to the Amber Castle, an ancient place deep within the Eterna Forest, that only a Mothim could find. The group then decided to help Cheryl evolve her Burmy into a Mothim and went with her to find the Amber Castle. While training, Cheryl's Burmy got stolen by Team Rocket. When they escaped by using 's , the group got together, and using Cheryl's map and knowledge of the forest, they found Team Rocket and battled them. During the battle, Cheryl's Burmy evolved into a Mothim and they sent them blasting off. In The Grass-Type is Always Greener!, they chased after Mothim after he escaped, and he started sucking on a patch of Honey on the tree, and they realized that Mothim had led them back to where they started from. Since it was late, the group decided to set up camp for the night. The next morning, Cheryl sent out Mothim to help her look for the Amber Castle, and after following him for a bit, she ended up getting herself caught in a group of vines. After Ash and his helped her down, they continued to follow Mothim. Soon, however, a Gloom jumped out on the path, and a Trainer named Gardenia jumped out after it, listing off facts about it. When Mothim flew over to see them, he startled the Gloom, and after releasing a foul smell, it escaped. Ash then challenged Gardenia to a battle, and she accepted, and Cheryl watched from the sidelines. During the night, Cheryl told Gardenia about the Amber Castle, and Gardenia said that she'll help them find the way, since she often comes into the forest to capture Grass-type Pokémon. The next day, as they were traveling through the forest, Team Rocket appeared and tried once again to steal Cheryl's Mothim, but Gardenia managed to stop them. After the battle, Mothim lead them to a garden with flowers that usually gather at. A then appeared, and after reading the note it has, Gardenia left the group as a Combee appeared. Cheryl's last appearance was in An Angry Combeenation!. After spotting the wild Combee, Cheryl, Ash, Dawn and Brock followed it through the forest, where they eventually came across multiple Combee walls by a waterfall. Mothim then found a cave behind the waterfall, and the group headed inside. Using Mothim as their guide, they navigated their way around the cave until they came across Team Rocket, who were also inside the cave. When Team Rocket attacked the Combee who were flying overhead, the Tiny Bee Pokémon got angry and attacked back. Using her Mothim, Cheryl stopped Team Rocket from causing further damage and they continued down their path. However, they came to a stop in front of a giant Combee wall. After using Mothim's , the Combee walls broke apart and they found the Amber Castle. Inside, they also found a , who is the queen of the castle. When Cheryl asked Vespiquen if she could have some of the Amber Castle's Honey, Team Rocket broke in once again. They attacked and tried to steal the honey, but Cheryl, along with Vespiquen, defeated them. Because of the battling, the Amber Castle started to break apart. But with everyone's help, they patched it back together. In gratitude, Vespiquen filled up Cheryl's jar with the Sweet Honey from the castle, and Cheryl graciously accepted it, and let everyone have a try. Finally getting out of the castle, she saw a Beedrill, and decided to follow it, saying good-bye to everyone as she ran after it. Character Cheryl is a descendant of a family of treasure hunters and was looking for Honey in the Eterna Forest by using a . She thinks highly of her grandfather, and was always quoting advice he gave her as a child to guide her through life; she was also shown to be a bit ditzy sometimes. Pokémon This listing is of Cheryl's known Pokémon in the : when she had seen a Burmy had gone to eat some of the Sweet Honey she had planted. After using Attract to determine Burmy's gender, she then had Chansey battle him. After wearing him down, she captured Burmy. Cheryl also sent out Chansey to battle against Team Rocket when they stole her Burmy. Chansey's known moves are , , and .}} mod 3}}|0=Grass|1=Ground|2=Steel}} |img=Cheryl Wormadam mod 3}}|0=Plant|1=Sandy|2=Trash}} Cloak.png |cap=Cheryl's Wormadam |epnum=DP030 |epname=Some Enchanted Sweetening! |vajp= |vaen= |desc=Cheryl sent out her three , each representing one of the forms, to show Ash, Dawn and Brock that she had not been successful in finding a male Burmy to evolve into a Mothim. She then had her Wormadam cheer for Burmy while he battled to gain experience. None of Wormadam's moves are known.}} was first seen as a wild in the Eterna Forest. Cheryl spread some Honey on a tree in hopes of attracting a Burmy. After confirming Burmy's gender to be male, she proceeded to capture him. She explained to and that she needed a male Burmy to evolve him into a Mothim in order to find the Amber Castle. Cheryl then trained Burmy in order to evolve and he finally did during a battle with Team Rocket.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=川村万梨阿 Maria Kawamura |en=Sarah Natochenny |cs=Klára Šumanová |fi=Ella Pyhältö |pl=Monika Kwiatkowska |pt_br=Cecília Lemes |es_eu=Marta García |es_la=Erica Edwards }} In Pokémon Generations ]] Cheryl appeared in The Old Chateau, in which she and her were wandering through Eterna Forest, looking for a place to rest for the night. She eventually came across the Old Chateau, where she was welcomed by a butler, who invited her to spend the night there. Cheryl and Chansey were then brought to the dining hall, where the two began eating, not realizing that their plates were empty. Afterwards, Cheryl was escorted by the butler to her room, but she soon noticed they were walking in circles. She then witnessed the butler dissolving through the floor and was caught by a cloud of purple smoke, which took the shape of a . Cheryl and Chansey then woke up, finding the chateau in an old and abandoned state. After finding a note, Cheryl was attacked by the of a little girl. Pokémon appeared in The Old Chateau, in which she accompanied Cheryl. None of Chansey's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=能登麻美子 Mamiko Noto |en=Stephanie Sheh |es_eu=Roser Vilches}} In the manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the manga, based on the Pokémon anime, Cheryl makes an appearance in Believe in Friends. After an avalanche, she is trapped in a cave with and some . Eventually, they are rescued by and some he befriended. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cheryl first makes an appearance in the Battleground battling with Mira. The result of the battle was unseen and unknown. Later, after Buck and Looker are sent to the hospital after escaping from Team Galactic on Stark Mountain, Cheryl is seen trying to comfort a crying Mira next to Buck's hospital bed. Later, Cheryl and Mira manage to convince Palmer to let them join him, Platinum, and Riley on their trip to the Distortion World. After traveling far enough, they arrive at the Spring Path, but find that Marley has been captured by the Advanced level Grunt. However, the Grunt reveals that he does not want to fight and has escaped from Team Galactic. Platinum forces him to take them to where the Distortion World is and they enter it, but get separated upon arriving due to the dimension's strange gravity. There, Mira finds Charon, the man that defeated Buck, and tries to stop him from escaping but is stopped by Jupiter and the other Galactic s. Cheryl faces Mars and her , while Marley and Mira fight Jupiter and Saturn, respectively. During the battle, the two seem evenly matched, and they constantly stop each other's strategies. The battle never reaches a conclusion, as Giratina flies past them to confront the other legendary Pokémon in the area. After Charon is defeated, Cheryl, along with Mira and Buck, goes to take Heatran back to its home on Stark Mountain. Pokémon is Cheryl's only known Pokémon. Blissey was used against Mira and her . Later, she was used to battle Mars at the Distortion World. Blissey's known moves are and .}} Trivia * In , Cheryl is the only Double Battle partner the player must team up with to advance through the game. She is also the set default. This means that if a player uses a walk-through-walls cheat to go through the places where the other stat Trainers should be for the first time, Cheryl will be there as the partner. * Sometimes, the first person in Eterna Forest will "walk through" Cheryl. If the player turns around and talks to her, Cheryl will respond. * All of Cheryl's Pokémon fought in the Battleground give out only HP EVs. * Cheryl is the only stat trainer never to be encountered in a cave. Names Related articles * Stat Trainers * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Raissa es:Malta fr:Sara it:Demetra ja:モミ zh:芽米